Fragments
by yukiann
Summary: Short stories, kumpulan drabble SasuNaru.


Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

_ **Fragment** _

.

* * *

_**Scratch**_

Ketika Sasuke sedang membongkar buku-buku yang berisi coretan milik seorang Namikaze Naruto, ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat bahwa ada beberapa coretan yang membentuk namanya. Terkadang dengan nama Naruto di sampingnya dan coretan menyerupai payung di atas nama mereka.

_**Confection**_

Sasuke tidak pernah bahkan untuk memerkirakan dirinya akan menyukai rasa manis yang melumer di mulutnya dari jenis makanan tertentu. Tidak sebelum ia merasakan bibir Naruto. Serta gula-gula di antara bibir—dan lidah—mereka.

_**Paper**_

Sasuke tidak pernah memusingkan hasil tesnya, tentu. Ia dikaruniai kecerdasan jauh di atas rata-rata, dan marga Uchihanya tidak berarti bukan apa-apa. Tetapi ketika ia melihat milik Naruto yang terkadang begitu indah dengan warna merah di bagian eksak-nya, ia hanya menghela napas.

"Karena Sasuke sudah pintar dalam segala pelajaran-pelajaran mengerikan itu, aku akan hebat dalam pelajaran selain itu. Biar nanti kita seimbang dan saling mengisi."

Bukannya Sasuke tidak pintar dalam pelajaran selain hitungan dan hapalan itu. Tapi ketika ia melihat cengiran Naruto saat menyampaikan elakannya yang indah itu, ia hanya bisa mendengus dan mengacak rambut Naruto.

_**Crowd**_

Sasuke tidak begitu suka keramaian. Dan ia membenci bagaimana dirinya selalu memancing kerumunan gadis-gadis di sekolahnya.

Tapi yang lebih ia benci adalah bagaimana Naruto juga menarik banyak kerumumunan dan tersenyum pada mereka. _Hell_, ia terlihat begitu atraktif. Dan Sasuke akan sangat menyukai hal itu jika saja Naruto tidak menunjukkannya di depan orang-orang selain dirinya.

_**Unusual**_

Sebenarnya tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk mengetahui ada yang tidak beres dengan Naruto. Ketika adik dari Itachi itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang Ramen milik Teuchi-san, dan pemuda Namikaze itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman atau kata-kata singkat, hal itu sudah menunjukkan kepada Sasuke lebih banyak dari yang Naruto kira.

Jadi ketika mereka pulang sekolah bersama seperti biasanya dan mendapati Naruto tidak pernah memandang lurus pada wajahnya, Sasuke menanyakan alasan dari sikap Naruto, dengan tambahan sedikit cengkeraman pada lengan dan tatapan menuntut.

"Sakura 'menyatakan' padamu lagi, kan? Aku melihat kalian berdua di samping tangga kemarin."

Dan ketika jawaban seperti itu yang keluar, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk pemuda beriris biru itu dan mengatakan kata-kata meyakinkan bahwa Naruto ada di tempat khusus di hatinya yang tak tergantikan.

_**Belong**_

Terkadang Naruto mengatai Sasuke sebagai "_Mr._ _Possessive-Bastard_" karena tingkahnya yang, _well_... kau tidak tahu seberapa posesifnya Uchiha Sasuke pada Namikaze satu itu.

Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah memberi julukan apapun pada Naruto ketika tiba-tiba pemuda berkulit tan itu menarik tangannya saat ia sedang bersama Sakura atau Karin. Atau saat Naruto merajuk karena ia lagi-lagi mendapat surat cinta, kado merah muda, ungkapan rasa suka dan segala tetek-bengeknya.

Sasuke hanya mengacak rambut berantakan Naruto, terkadang dengan pelukan dan ciuman dan sedikit penjelasan. Dan semua akan kembali seperti semula, karena mereka mengerti mereka hanya milik satu sama lain

_**Wings**_

"Rasanya aku ingin punya sayap."

Sasuke mengerling ke arah Naruto, kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit yang terlihat sangat luas dari atap sekolah.

"Untuk apa?"

"Biar bisa terbang kemanapun aku mau. Pasti seru..."

"Tidak boleh."

"Eh?"

"Kecuali aku juga punya sayap."

Naruto menatap Sasuke lurus, meminta kelanjutan penjelasan.

"Karena kalau kau saja yang bisa terbang, aku akan sulit menangkapmu. Bagaimana kalau kau lari?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Bodoh. Aku tidak akan lari darimu."

_**Walk**_

Salah satu momen yang disukai Naruto: ketika musim gugur terkadang bungsu Uchiha dan putra tunggal Minato Namikaze itu akan berjalan melewati daun dan bunga yang berguguran sambil berpegangan tangan melewati jalan-jalan di kota.

_**Words**_

Ketika Naruto tiba-tiba datang ke rumah Sasuke dengan syal melingkar di lehernya karena saat itu sudah hapir pertengahan Desember, Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahi sambil memandang bingung Naruto.

Dan ketika detik berikutnya ia melihat mata Naruto yang tidak berani menatap langsung matanya dan sedikit tidak fokus, si Uchiha bungsu membawanya masuk dan memeluknya erat. Merasa getaran yang sangat halus dari tubuh Naruto, seperti hal-hal lain yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya dengan sebab yang berbeda-beda, Sasuke mengerti tanpa harus bersuara. Mereka saling mengerti bahkan saat mereka tak ingin berbicara.

Ketika akhirnya Naruto mulai membuka suara, Sasuke tahu bahwa Kyuubi, anjing Naruto, sudah tiada. Dan Sasuke tahu betapa Naruto mencintai Kyuubi.

_**Colour **_

Semua orang memiliki hal kesukaan mereka sendiri. Dan Sasuke memaklumi jika Naruto menyukai warna terang semacam oranye, walau kadang warna itu menyakitkan matanya. Bahkan ketika mereka memasuki universitas, warna itu tidak berubah.

Tetapi ketika ia melihat cukup banyak benda-benda berwana biru perlahan-lahan namun signifikian muncul di kamar Naruto, ia mencoba menanyakannya. Dan ketika Naruto tidak menjawab selain dengan mengalihkan wajahnya sementara Sasuke bisa melihat rona merah pada pipi Naruto yang dihiasi tiga garis halus di masing-masingnya, Sasuke bisa merasakan perasaan senang—dan bahagia—mengalir di dadanya.

Mereka tahu Sasuke menyukai warna biru.

_**Aboard**_

Naruto terdiam. Beberapa saat yang lalu Sasuke menyampaikan sesuatu—yang kurang lebih membuatnya terkejut. Bungsu Uchiha itu akan pergi ke Inggris setelah mereka lulus kuliah.

Yah, Naruto tahu bahwa ekspansi bisnis milik keluarga Uchiha sudah mencapai Inggris. Dan wajar kalau Sasuke dipercayakan untuk mengurus cabang bisnis di sana. Tapi Naruto belum bisa membayangkan setidaknya untuk saat ini kalau ia dan Sasuke harus berhubungan jarak jauh. Atau yang terburuk, mereka malah putus hubungan.

Naruto sudah bersiap-siap akan kemungkinan terburuk atas pernyataan Sasuke tadi. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sedikit sesak. Kalau memang benar—

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku."

Seketika mata beriris biru itu melebar dan Naruto menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke. Dan ia melihat sebuah kotak mungil berwarna oranye yang di dalamnya tersemat sepasang cincin perak yang berkilauan di hadapannya, serta bagaimana tatapan dan senyuman tulus dan lembut milik Sasuke hanya tertuju padanya.

Naruto masih terdiam beberapa saat sebelum tubuhnya bergetar dalam kebahagiaan. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mengalir sementara tubuhnya mendorongnya untuk memeluk Sasuke. Erat.

- _**f i n**_ -

* * *

A/N:

Ada beberapa yang terinspirasi dari doujin Kuroko no Basket yang saya baca ^^


End file.
